In the compressed gas industry, there are two basic types of pressure vessels used to contain the gases; refrigerated and non-refrigerated. In the non-refrigerated storage vessels the gases are stored at atmospheric temperatures and they are generally kept at higher pressure than in the refrigerated vessels. Nearly all bulk gas is produced, transported, and stored in a refrigerated state. The actual temperatures that the gases are stored at varies by the type of gas, and can range from 0° F. to −350° F., but the principal of refrigerating a gas to maintain it as a low pressure liquid is similar with many types of gas. The benefits of keeping gasses as refrigerated liquids include more condensed storage and handling and lower pressure.